All It Takes Is A Boy And A Girl
by ArielDollface
Summary: When you’re in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Amuto
1. Chapter 1

All_**It Takes Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

_**Chapter One- Two Months Ago…**_

_**Amu P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my best friend's living room, watching some random anime, waiting for him to come back with snacks. _How did we become friends?_ I asked myself when Ikuto walked back into the room. He had midnight hair that never seemed to be neat, deep and mysterious violet eyes, and a very hot body.

"Took ya long enough." I muttered, reaching for a soda. He chuckled and handed me the can. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Nice outfit, by the way." he commented, raising his eyebrows at my clothes. I had on a loose fitting tank top and dark blue short shorts. My hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"What? It's hot out there!" I defended, scrunching my nose at him. Tokyo was going through a heat wave, and my house's A/C broke. Therefore, our house was hot. Ikuto's house was cool.

"Okay, okay." he said, sitting down. I opened the soda can and gulped down a few swallows quickly. I still had sweat sliding down my neck and back.

"Damn, Dai's gotta fix the A/C soon. I'm gonna die in my sleep!" I said, wiping my neck with my hand.

"Jeez. Is that the only reason you come over anymore?" Ikuto asked, shaking his head and grabbing the remote.

"Jus' about." I said, stretching out. My feet rested on his lap comfortably.

"Are you planning on staying or something?" he asked, lightly shoving my feet off his lap. I sighed and shoved them back.

"Maybe. Why? Got somethin' against me stayin' here?" I asked, letting the headaches I had from the heat mess with me. He shrugged. I sat up and reached for the remote.

"Nuh-uh." Ikuto said, stretching it out of my reach. I grunted, leaned across him, and reached. My hand slipped and I feel right on Ikuto's lap. My chest was on his left arm, and my hand was still stretched out towards his right hand.

"Jesus, just give me the remote already!" I said, trying to sit upright. At the angle I was at, it was virtually impossible. I kept falling onto him.

"Well, Amu, it seems as if you're reluctant to move." he said in a teasing tone. I blushed a deep scarlet, and failed, to get up again.

"Oh, I give up." I muttered, pulling my hair tie out. I let my pink tresses cover my face. He would get a kick out of it if he saw my blush. This, of course, failed!

"Jeez. Comfortable?" he teased. I felt his left arm snake around my waist. He turned off the TV and dropped the remote.

"Yikes! What the hell are you-" I started, turning to face him when his lips crashed onto mine.

**/:**_Let us skip the rest of the night, shall we? _**:/**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock that I _know_ wasn't mine. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a familiar room, but couldn't quite place it. I turned and saw dark blue hair. My eyes suddenly got wide and I remembered. _Oh, crap. This is not what I expected to do on a Saturday morning._ I thought, getting up. I still had on my bra, luckily. I quickly found the rest of my clothes, and walked quietly to the bathroom. My hair was a mess, and my lips we're slightly bruised from violent kisses. I sighed and grabbed a brush and fixed my hair. I heard moving in the bedroom, but concentrated on fixing my hair. After ten minutes, I walked out of the bathroom. Ikuto had gotten on a pair of jeans and was looking at me.

"Um, hi." I said, smiling awkwardly. Ikuto looked as nervous as I did.

"Yeah. Hi." he said, getting a shirt out of a drawer and pulled it on. My cell phone's ringing broke the silence.

"Crap! Um, I'll be right back." I said, picking up the phone and walking out into the hall. I flipped it open and braced myself for my mother's rampaging. "Hey, mom." I said nervously.

_Amu!? Where are you!?_ I knew that was coming.

"I feel asleep on Ikuto's couch. I'll be home in about an hour, okay?" I lied, answering the rest of the questions she knew were going to be said. I saw Ikuto come out of his room and walk towards his dad's room.

_Okay. Fine. Just be home soon. Your step-father went crazy worried about you last night._ I smiled at that.

"Yeah, mom, I will. Bye." I said, closing my phone. I heard grunting and Ikuto walked out of his fathers room. Aruto trudged out after him.

"Oh, hi, Amu." Aruto said, his mood getting better. He was always nice around company.

"Hey, there, Aruto!" I said, smiling at him. Ikuto walked down the stairs and Aruto went to Utau's room. Waking up the others is messy business. Leave it to a relative and not a friend.

"_Dad!_ Get_ out!_" Utau's voice screeched. _Act as normal as possible._ I reminded myself. I smiled and bounced down the stairs. My favorite maid, Kana, was fixing breakfast. She has a little chara, Misu.

"Hi, Kana! Hi, Misu!" I said, smiling at them.

"Hi, Amu-chan. Would you like some breakfast?" Kana asked, smiling shyly. I nodded. I sat in the living room across from the TV. Ikuto dropped down in his usual seat by the kitchen. Utau bounded down the stairs in her silk pajamas, her long blonde hair messy and tangled.

"Hi, Utau!" I said, smiling at her.

"Amu! Hi!" she said, suddenly bright. She seemed to feel the awkward tension between Ikuto and I. "Hey, Amu, girl talk." Utau said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Okay…" I said, standing up and following her. She smiled at Kana and lead me to the hall between the dining room and kitchen.

"What's up with you and Ikuto?" she asked. _Ouch. Straight to the heart._

"Waddaya mean?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"Hey, I know something happened and you wont tell me. Amu, tell me or I'll find out." Utau said. I knew she would try this.

"Okay, um, well, last night…" I started nervously. She stared at me with hungry eyes. I spilled all.

"_What!?_" She whispered in a high-pitched, shocked tone. I smiled nervously. "God, Amu. All grown up, aren't you?" she teased. I blushed.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Kana's small voice called. We ate in an odd silence.

"Um, I've gotta go home. My mom is probably having a fit." I said, walking towards the door.

"'kay!" Utau called from the living room.

"Later." Ikuto said, waving over his shoulder. I put on my shoes, and walked out into the blistering sun. Oh, god. This is so hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Two: Could This Get Any Worse!?**

"Amu? Are you okay?" Mom asked, patting my back as I sat up. I've been sick, and my mom is freaking out. "Your not bulimic, are you?" mom asked.

"No! _God_ mom, gross." I shot back, disgusted. I grabbed a plastic cup from the counter and filled it with water.

"Okay. Just making sure. I mean, you've eaten so much, but you've been throwing it back up." she stated. I know she was concerned, but this was over-reacting.

"I'll go to the free clinic after school, okay?" I bargained, rinsing out my mouth.

"Okay, honey. Take one of your friends, okay?" she said, smiling slightly at me. I nodded and brushed my teeth. _I'm not going to any freaking clinic._ I thought, walking to my room to get my school bag.

**//-After-School_--**

"Amu, girl, what's up?" my friend, Ran, asked. I was sitting on the hood of my car. Ran was followed by Miki and Suu.

"What?" I asked. Ran was wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt, her pink hair trailing down her back and her pink eyes covered by dark sunglasses. Suu wore a light green tank top over a white long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, wearing her blonde hair in low pigtails, and her gold eyes protected by her hand. Miki had on a blue checkered shirt (light blue and dark blue checkers), a pair of denim shorts that hung just passed her knees, and a light blue fedora that covered her short blue spiked locks. She had on a pair of thin reading glasses to cover her blue eyes. I had on a black loose short sleeved shirt, faded black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

"You've been, like, really emotional lately." Ran said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"You're also really pale." Suu said, her gold eyes looked scared and concerned.

"Amu, have you, oh, I dunno, had sex before?" Miki asked. _Ouch, Miki. That one stung._ I thought. She was always so blunt.

"Uh, yeah. What it's to you?" I asked, trying to sound angry. Dia, another friend, walked up. She had her reddish-blonde hair let loose, and hair in her honey eyes. She wore a yellow sundress with a diamond pattern, and black boots that reached her knees.

"Get a pregnancy test, Amu, or we will drag you to the free clinic and get one done for you." Dia stated. Her and Miki were oh so very blunt.

"Okay, fine. God, you four are annoying." I said, sliding off the hood and getting into the driver's seat.

"Wait for me!" Miki said, jumping into the passenger seat.

"Coming along for the joyride?" I asked, starting the car. Miki smiled at me and turned on the radio. I drove to the convenience store.

"Could you buy me a box of pocky?" Miki asked, handing me some money. I sighed and took her cash. I quickly did my shopping and got out.

"God. I don't want my mom to see this." I said, holding the pregnancy test.

"We'll go to my place." Miki said. She didn't live with her parents. She was roomies with Ran and Suu.

"Okay." I said, driving towards her apartment. They lived in a nice little apartment downtown. Miki unlocked the door and walked to the stereo. I tossed her pocky on the couch and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later- I groaned. I carried the little white stick to the living room.

"What's the verdict?" Miki asked, biting on her pocky.

"The little pink plus sign of doom." I muttered. I tossed the thing into the trash and sighed.

"Mom's gonna kill me." I muttered, sitting down next to Miki.

"Well, you could try abortion." Miki stated, gesturing to the TV commercial.

"_Hell no._ I'm not gonna kill some kid that hasn't been born yet!" I said, pushing myself up. My hair fell out of my X-clips. The little red clips dropped to the floor. I paced around the room.

"Amu, what are you gonna do, then?" Miki asked, tossing the box of pocky aside.

"I don't know. Miki, _I don't know!_" I wailed, falling to the floor. I started to cry. Miki ran over to me.

"_Amu._ If you wanna have this baby, just say so. Do you wanna keep it?" Miki asked, grabbing my shaking shoulders.

"I'm not gonna put a freaking baby in the system! Nobody wants to adopt a kid anymore! I _have_ to keep the baby!" I said, hugging Miki.

"Whose the father?" Miki asked.

"I-Ikuto." I whispered. Miki patted my back.

"You've got to tell him, Amu. You _have_ to." Miki urged, helping me stand. I nodded slightly and sat down on the couch. "I'll be there. Okay, I'll be there." Miki soothed, smiling slightly.

"Thanks. How am I gonna tell my mom?" I asked, wiping my face from tears.

"Be blunt." Miki said simply.

"I'm not you." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, just say it. Don't beat around the bush or avoid the topic. Say it and get it over with." Miki said, picking up the remote and changing the channel.

"Right. Okay. Thanks." I said, standing.

"Wait. Let's go to the clinic first. We need to be sure." Miki said. I nodded, and we went.


	3. Chapter 3

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Three: Gotta Be Somebody…**

I was helping my mom wash the dishes when she asked me: "Amu, why are you suddenly so enthusiastic to wash dishes?"

"Um, well, I wanted to tell you something important." I said, drying the last plate. She looked at me.

"Uh, please sit down. Um, Se- Dad! Ami!" I called. Everyone was seated and waiting for my news.

"What is it?" Mom asked, eyes wide and rimmed with hot tears.

"Um, well, Miki took me to the free clinic today, and we figured out why I've been so sick." I said, playing with my fingers.

"What's wrong? Are you dying? Caught a rare disease?" Mom asked, her voice rushed and scared.

"No! No! Um, it's something that. It's something you'd just get really pissed about." I started.

"What? Have you been expelled? Are you into drugs? What is it!?" Mom demanded.

"Midori, calm down, Let her talk." Sei, my step-dad, said to my mom.

"Um, well, I have no idea how to say this any other way, but, um, here goes," I started, again. I took a deep breathe to steady myself. "Guys, I'm pregnant." I said, closing my eyes tightly. I heard my mother gasp.

"_Pregnant!?_" My mother screeched. I cringed. I started to say something about how I was sorry and all that, but she cut me off. "Wha- I- _what the hell!?_ How long have you been sexually active!?" Mom demanded. I cringed.

"Not long…" I said weakly. Mom looked angry, but not as angry as Sei. Ami just gaped at me.

"Who is the father?" Ami asked. Apparently, she was the only sane person, since mom and Sei's snapped their heads at me.

"Um, Ikuto Tsukyomi." I said in a pathetic tone.

"Have you told him?" mom asked. I shook my head.

"I kinda wanted to tell you guys first. I'll tell him tomorrow at school." I said, sitting down.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mom asked, standing up from her seat in a dining room chair.

"Abortion is just wrong. Nobody wants to adopt anymore. So, I'll have the baby and raise it as my own." I said, smiling weakly.

"Okay, um, I'll help you. You need to start eating healthy, hon. And we need to get you a doctor's appointment." Mom said, sitting down next to me and patting my back. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm kind of tired now, so, um, I'm going to bed." I said, standing up. I said good night and walked upstairs to my room. _Life's a bitch. Deal with it._ I thought, rushing to the bathroom to throw up.

"Damn, how much longer is this gonna last?" I whispered to myself as I curled up in my bed.

**//-Next-Day_--**

I was sitting in the school parking lot waiting for Ikuto to arrive. My childhood friend, Rima, sat with me. I saw Ikuto's car pull up and I sighed. I waved at Rima and she got ready to go to our school. I stood up and waited for him to get out of the car. Rima smiled encouragingly at me through her window, then drove to school.

"Hm? Well, hello, Amu." Ikuto said, closing the car door.

"Um, I have to tell you something important." I said, looking down at the ground. Ikuto and I have had this weird relationship since we slept together, but we were still friends.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning against the car.

"I'm, uh, I'm pregnant." I said looking down, scared to see his face.

"Pregnant…?" I heard him whisper in shock. I nodded, and tears filled my eyes.

"Um, well, I've got to go to the nurse's office. My mom is waiting for me…" I said quietly, backing away slowly. Suddenly, I felt his arms stop me. I cried harder and tried to push away.

"Amu, wait, please." I heard Ikuto's voice plea. I went limp in his arms and cried.

"What?" I chocked.

"I'll take the responsibility. Okay?" Ikuto whispered into my ear. I shook.

"O-okay…" I muttered. "I'm gonna keep the baby…" I told him, stepping back.

"You are?" he asked quietly. I nodded and wiped away at my face.

"I can't get an abortion, and putting it up for adoption isn't an option right now…" I trailed off. Ikuto snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Okay, Amu. I'll be here, always." he whispered into my ear. I turned around to face him. My face was still red and wet. I smiled a watery smile.

"I believe you. My parents and sister know. I told them. What about your dad…?" I asked, looking at him.

"I can tell him tonight." Ikuto said, shrugging.

"If you tell him alone, he'd kill you!" I said, my eyes growing wide.

"Maybe you're right…" he said.

"He _does_ like me, so I can go with you." I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Alright. He'd spare me if you where there." Ikuto said, smiling some.

"Oh, I have to go. My mom scheduled a doctor's appointment for me." I said, wiping my face dry from tears. He let me go and nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later, then." he said, getting his school stuff out of the car. I smiled and waved as I walked towards the office. _That went well._ I thought. I saw my mom waiting by the admissions office door.

"How'd it go?" she asked when she saw me. I smiled.

"Great. He said he'll take responsibility and all that. We're both gonna tell his dad tonight." I said, walking with her towards the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto walking to his class. I smiled.

"That's good. In most teen pregnancies, the father of the child usually walks away instead of walking head-on into these things." Mom said in a approving tone.

"Well, Ikuto's different in that way." I stated, getting into the car.

"I bet. We'll have to talk to him about some things later on. And his father." she said, driving towards the doctor's. I nodded and looked out the window. _Everything's going to change now, isn't it?_ I thought. (Didn't mean to quote Hermione Granger, just kinda happened *sweat drop*)

"What am I gonna tell dad…?" I thought aloud. Mom gave me a sideways glance.

"I don't really know. I mean, he loves you and all, but he will flip out." she said, smiling at a memory. My parents split up years ago, about when I was nine, because they had just grown apart. I spent every other holiday with my dad. Sometimes a few weeks in summer. He lives in the United States now, with his new wife and three kids.

"Yeah… I'll just break it to him straight, I guess. Jayne will calm him down." I said, thinking of his wife. Mom nodded.

"Times are tough for him right now. Give him a little time before you give him a heart attack." mom said, pulling into the clinic's small parking lot.

"Right." I said, grabbing my bag and getting out of the car. Mom followed me into the clinic.

"Amu Hinamori for a doctor appointment." Mom said to the receptionist. I sat down in one of the old plastic chairs. Mom joined me moments later.

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked, frowning at the cracked and chipped paint on the walls.

"About ten minutes. Dr. Kurashima is with another patient right now." Dr. Kurashima was Dia's dad. He looked like her and raised her by himself. Dia's mom died giving birth to her. Ran was totally head over heels in love with Dr. Kurashima, but never got the courage to confess to him. But I could tell he liked her, too.

"Okay." I said, scowling at the old magazines. In my bag was my cell phone, an old notebook with random things scribbled into it, and my art stuff. I got my cell phone out and texted just about everybody in it. I decided this was the best way to tell people about my pregnancy. The old Sidekick® was beaten and scratched in various places.

"Miss Hinamori, come in, please." a kind voice said. Dr. Kurashima stood at the entry, his golden hair glowing in the dull light. From my angle it looked as if he had deep shadows under his eyes.

"Heya, Doc!" I said, standing up with a distant smile. I looked around the newly remolded patient room. In it, there were nicely painted mint walls with shiny new equipment. The once old and dingy nurses uniforms were now a nice crisp white. The tile floors where shiny and free of skid marks from years of kids with skateboards coming though.

"And you are seeing me today because…?" he started, urging one of us to finish the sentence. Mom did. She told him it all.

"Okay, then. Come in here, and I'll have Moe do an ultrasound." Doc said, leading us into one of the little patient rooms.

"Bleh. I hate the smell of this room." I said, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"Yes, well, it's your fault you're here." mom said, looking at me with that look. I sighed and sat down on the cot thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Four: Time To Tell All….. Great.**

I was sitting in my house, looking at nothing really. I was waiting for school to end. My mom kept me home so I could go with Ikuto to tell his dad about my pregnancy.

"Amu, rest. School ends in four hours!" mom said after an hour of watching me fidget on the couch. I sighed.

"Fine. Wake me up, please." I said, walking up the stairs. I didn't want to sleep so instead I wrote in my journal. I doodled mostly, and was about to go to sleep when my cell started to ring. Caller ID says it's Ikuto.

"Hello?" I answered, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"You think you can be okay with me ditching the rest of school?" Ikuto's voice asked lazily. I gaped at nothing in general.

"And why'd you do that…?" I asked, yawning.

"School sucks." was his reply. _Of course it does._ I thought.

"It's your permanent record. Do what you want with it." I said, not really caring what he did.

"Then I'll come get you. Might as well tell my dad while he's in a good mood." Ikuto said. It sounded as if he was walking away from a crowd of students.

"Okay. I'll let my mom know." I said.

"Later." Ikuto said, hanging up before I could reply. I sighed and stood up.

"Mom, Ikuto is leaving school early to come get me." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"He's skipping? That's wrong, Amu. Are you sure-" Mom started, but stopped when she saw my face.

"Mom, he's leaving _for _me. We're gonna tell his dad today, while he's in a good mood." I explained, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Well, good luck. I'm going to go shopping for groceries." Mom said, grabbing her purse and keys then leaving. I looked out the window to the backyard where an old playground set sat. I smiled at it. I drank my soda and waited patiently for Ikuto to show up. Once I heard the doorbell, I knew I should take my time.

"Hey. " I said pulling on my thick winter jacket. Ikuto waved. He seemed distant. I smiled. We walked to the car and he drove to his dad's office. I sighed as we waited for the secretary to tell Aruto. Ikuto clutched my hand in a gesture of comfort.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Aruto asked when we got into his office. I smiled nervously.

"I had a doctors appointment this morning, and my mom kept me home." I explained. He looked expectantly at Ikuto.

"I needed to talk to you." he said with a shrug. Aruto sighed.

"Okay. So talk." he said, closing a folder and looking at us. I laughed slightly.

"Well, first off, please don't be angry." Ikuto said. I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"Okay…" he said suspiciously.

"Okay, well, um, here goes nothing," I started. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I finished nervously. Aruto stared at us in pure shock.

"What…?" he whispered. Aruto stood up and walked over to us. He knocked Ikuto across the head, then hugged me tightly.

"Ow…" Ikuto whined quietly. Aruto let me go and sighed.

"Well, I can't say this is what I was expecting to hear my son say when he is still in high school." Aruto said, glaring at Ikuto.

"Well, it's my fault, too." I said.

"Yes. It is. Do _your _parents know?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I told them last night." I explained. He nodded.

"When is the due date?" Aruto asked.

"July 15th." I said. "And I'm keeping the baby." I told him. He nodded again.

"Well, I hope my completely irresponsible son is taking responsibility." Aruto said. I smiled.

"He is." I said. Aruto nodded at his son.

"Good." Aruto said. He sounded tired and out of breath.

"Maybe you should have some water." I said, heading towards the water dispenser. I got him a cup of the cold water. He took it with a shaky hand.

"Thanks, Amu." he said quietly. I smiled. I retook my spot next to Ikuto. "There's not a thing I could say or do to change either of your minds. Lucky for you two that you are graduating soon." Aruto said simply. We nodded.

"Well, can't say this is exactly bad news. Congrats, kids." Aruto said, a smile breaking the tension.

The rest of our stay was conversing about what we would do, concerning my pregnancy.

I returned home at about seven or so, to find my step-dad talking to my dad, and my step mom!

"Dad! Jayne!" I said, walking in the door. Dad looked at me before looking away suddenly. Jayne walked over to me, touched my arm lightly, and nodded her head to the dining room. I followed her to the dinning room where she turned and looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Amu, your father and I are concerned about your decision to keep this baby." Jayne began, her face smooth and a sneer playing her lips. I scowled at her façade.

"Jerk off, Jayne. My _father_ is only concerned because you said he should be. My dad is a kind man, and you've made him stone cold! So, if you want to talk, talk to my back 'cuz I am not gonna listen to your annoying 'advice' about child birth!" I yelled at her before shoving her away from me. I'm pretty sure she hit the table. She whimpered as my entire family ran inside the room.

"She pushed me! Oh, honey, Amu-chan hates me because I wanted to talk to her!" Jayne wailed in her 'innocent' voice. I shared a look of pure doubt with my mom and step-dad before looking at my dad and Jayne.

"Yeah, right. Bitch, get the fuck out of my house. And don't come back. I don't need you to talk to me. You only have kids 'cuz you fucked my dad the second his divorce papers were finalized!" I snapped. Dad opened his mouth to yell at me when mom spoke up.

"Yes, Jayne. I believe it is _your_ fault that my family fell apart. _You_ drove my poor Amu down a road of terrible antics. If you want to give her advice, it better be to use a condom next time. Now, _both of you_, please _leave._" she said in her sugary sweet voice. I smiled and linked arms with her and Sei. Ami came up behind me and looked at dad.

"Ami, come here." Dad ordered her. Ami cringed before hiding behind me. I smiled at her before glaring at my father and step-slut.

"So, yeah. Bye-bye. Go away and come back when you decide to be a _real_ dad again and a _real_ mother, and not a slut. Oh, and Daddy? Jayne here is sleeping around with your co-worker or something. A Daniels or something. Oh, and don't talk to Ami or I again. I don't wanna see your face again. Come on, hon." I said, leading Ami up the stairs behind my mother and step-dad. Ami sniffed and hurried up the stairs ahead of me. I glared at my step-slut and her horde of children (Julie, Michael, and Deidre).

"Leave. Honestly. The children don't want anything to do with you. Just go. And don't come back. Don't call. Don't even bother doing _anything_ to try to talk to **my** daughters." I heard my mom say. I smiled and followed Ami up the stairs. Ami was in my room, crying. I smiled at her and hugged her close. She sobbed into my shirt, and handed me my cell phone. She mumbled something, and I looked at the phone.

"I texted Ikuto-kun. He said he's on his way over." Ami mumbled in my ear. I nodded and put my cell on the bedside table. I opened my balcony door and half-dragged, half-carried Ami out to the chairs I placed on the balcony. She was sniffling when Ikuto climbed up the balcony side. I smiled at him before moving so he could get over the edge.

"Hey, Ami, look who's here." I said, rocking her slightly, getting her to look up at Ikuto. He smiled at her and sat next to me. She smiled weakly at him before latching onto my again.

"That bad?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded weakly. I could feel his arms snake around my waist as tears began to flow out of my own eyes.

"They came, demanding I give up our baby. They wanted me to have an abortion and 'just move on with life'. I said in a chocked whisper. I squeezed Ami and sobbed into her brown hair. Ikuto pulled me close, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You'd never do something so heartless. Just don't listen to them." he whispered. I nodded and sniffled. I could hear yelling, and loud crying. Jayne was screaming at my mom, telling her that she was the slut. Deidre was screaming that she wanted to go home. Julie was crying/screaming. I let go of Ami and looked over the edge at the people in the front. I took a deep breath.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed down. Everyone jumped and looked at me. Ami walked over to my side and clutched my shirt tightly. Ikuto came to my other side and grabbed my hand. I ruffled Ami's hair and squeezed Ikuto's hand. Jayne scowled at me before mumbling to my dad.

"Just keep your mouth shut! Everybody at this house has told you to _leave_! Why wont you listen for once!?" Mom yelled at Jayne. I smiled at her.

"Just go! Nobody wants to see your ugly face anymore!" Ami screamed down. We all looked at her. I squeezed her shoulders and pulled her close. Mom and Sei smiled at her and Jayne and dad glared at her. They got into their car, and left. I sighed and sat down on my chair. Ikuto warily smiled at me as he sat down on my bed and sighed. Ami smiled at me before leaving to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Five: So They Return**

I returned home at about seven or so, to find my step-dad talking to my dad, and my step mom!

"Dad! Jayne!" I said, walking in the door. Dad looked at me before looking away suddenly. Jayne walked over to me, touched my arm lightly, and nodded her head to the dining room. I followed her to the dinning room where she turned and looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Amu, your father and I are concerned about your decision to keep this baby." Jayne began, her face smooth and a sneer playing her lips. I scowled at her façade.

"Jerk off, Jayne. My _father_ is only concerned because you said he should be. My dad is a kind man, and you've made him stone cold! So, if you want to talk, talk to my back 'cuz I am not gonna listen to your annoying 'advice' about child birth!" I yelled at her before shoving her away from me. I'm pretty sure she hit the table. She whimpered as my entire family ran inside the room.

"She pushed me! Oh, honey, Amu-chan hates me because I wanted to talk to her!" Jayne wailed in her 'innocent' voice. I shared a look of pure doubt with my mom and step-dad before looking at my dad and Jayne.

"Yeah, right. Bitch, get the fuck out of my house. And don't come back. I don't need you to talk to me. You only have kids 'cuz you fucked my dad the second his divorce papers were finalized!" I snapped. Dad opened his mouth to yell at me when mom spoke up.

"Yes, Jayne. I believe it is _your_ fault that my family fell apart. _You_ drove my poor Amu down a road of terrible antics. If you want to give her advice, it better be to use a condom next time. Now, _both of you_, please _leave._" she said in her sugary sweet voice. I smiled and linked arms with her and Sei. Ami came up behind me and looked at dad.

"Ami, come here." Dad ordered her. Ami cringed before hiding behind me. I smiled at her before glaring at my father and step-slut.

"So, yeah. Bye-bye. Go away and come back when you decide to be a _real_ dad again and a _real_ mother, and not a slut. Oh, and Daddy? Jayne here is sleeping around with your co-worker or something. A Daniels or something. Oh, and don't talk to Ami or I again. I don't wanna see your face again. Come on, hon." I said, leading Ami up the stairs behind my mother and step-dad. Ami sniffed and hurried up the stairs ahead of me. I glared at my step-slut and her horde of children (Julie, Michael, and Deidre).

"Leave. Honestly. The children don't want anything to do with you. Just go. And don't come back. Don't call. Don't even bother doing _anything_ to try to talk to my daughters." I heard my mom say. I smiled and followed Ami up the stairs. Ami was in my room, crying. I smiled at her and hugged her close. She sobbed into my shirt, and handed me my cell phone. She mumbled something, and I looked at the phone.

"I texted Ikuto-kun. He said he's on his way over." Ami mumbled in my ear. I nodded and put my cell on the bedside table. I opened my balcony door and half-dragged, half-carried Ami out to the chairs I placed on the balcony. She was sniffling when Ikuto climbed up the balcony side. I smiled at him before moving so he could get over the edge.

"Hey, Ami, look who's here." I said, rocking her slightly, getting her to look up at Ikuto. He smiled at her and sat next to me. She smiled weakly at him before latching onto my again.

"That bad?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded weakly. I could feel his arms snake around my waist as tears began to flow out of my own eyes.

"They came, demanding I give up our baby. They wanted me to have an abortion and 'just move on with life'. I said in a chocked whisper. I squeezed Ami and sobbed into her brown hair. Ikuto pulled me close, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You'd never do something so heartless. Just don't listen to them." he whispered. I nodded and sniffled. I could hear yelling, and loud crying. Jayne was screaming at my mom, telling her that she was the slut. Deidre was screaming that she wanted to go home. Julie was crying/screaming. I let go of Ami and looked over the edge at the people in the front. I took a deep breath.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed down. Everyone jumped and looked at me. Ami walked over to my side and clutched my shirt tightly. Ikuto came to my other side and grabbed my hand. I ruffled Ami's hair and squeezed Ikuto's hand. Jayne scowled at me before mumbling to my dad.

"Just keep your mouth shut! Everybody at this house has told you to _leave_! Why wont you listen for once!?" Mom yelled at Jayne. I smiled at her.

"Just go! Nobody wants to see your ugly face anymore!" Ami screamed down. We all looked at her. I squeezed her shoulders and pulled her close. Mom and Sei smiled at her and Jayne and dad glared at her. They got into their car, and left. I sighed and sat down on my chair. Ikuto warily smiled at me as he sat down on my bed and sighed. Ami smiled at me before leaving to her own room.

"Well, I can't say this is something too extravagant. Seeing as how your sister seemed pretty upset by the fact your father has returned." Ikuto stated. I absently nodded. Yeah, seeing my dad again was terrible. He left just after I graduated elementary school, so let's see, that's about, what, eight years ago. So seeing him again, and with Jayne of all people, was just proof that my life had once fallen from good to bad to worse. All in just three months.

"Yeah. Just proof that our lives really are getting fucked up. So bad that even my own runaway father returns with my Step-slut." I said, propping my arm up on my desk, and leaning my head on my palm. I stared at the tree outside.

"Hey, don't be so negative all the time." Ikuto said, looking at me with a sarcastic smile. I copied his smile.

"Right. Next your gonna tell me how bad moping is for my health?" I said, looking at him with a teasing gaze. He smiled and shrugged.

"Depends. Are you gonna start moping?" he challenged. I shook my head and looked at the calendar on my wall. I sighed.

"Just six more months until the baby comes, and five until we graduate. Lucky that this one worked out for us, huh?" I mused. Ikuto chuckled slightly and shrugged again. I looked at him.

"What?" he asked, catching the look in my eye.

"Just wondering what we're gonna do after we graduate and have this baby." I said, my eyes moving away from his at the word 'baby'.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" he asked me. I shrugged and sighed.

"Who's to say. We could promise each other one thing, and in five months things could be so different." I said. I know I'm just worrying too much, but it's not something that I can help.

"Well, knowing out parents, with this circumstance, I'd say they already made our future plans. We'll have no say in it whatsoever." he said. I nodded, knowing my mom and step-dad would do just that. Aruto would be all for it, with it being me the on that was knocked up.

"Just know that my dad and Step-slut aren't gonna just pack up and leave after coming all the way here from the U.S. They want something, and I'm not gonna give it to them." I said, scowling at the thought. Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

"What could they possibly want from us?" he asked me. I shrugged. Then it hit me.

"Oh, fuck no!" I yelled. He looked at me oddly. I gestured to my stomach, and realization flashed in his eyes. His face twisted into pure hate and anger. I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. No way am I giving up my baby to a freaking slut like that!" I hissed.

"Why the hell does she want _our _baby?" he spat out. I thought for a second.

"Because it would mean that she has something I don't. She would have a reason to torture me and be an annoying pest. She's gonna try to take our baby after it's born and claim I promised her an adoption. And with me being tired and delirious, I would just nod along to it." I said. He growled, and I raised my eyebrows.

"No way in hell is that going to happen." he told me in a fierce tone. I smiled at him.

"You bet. But, we need to tell our parents. They can keep Jayne and dad away." I said. He nodded. We walked down the stairs and saw my parents (decided to stop calling Sei my step dad. He's practically my real dad, anyways.) in the living room talking quietly. Sounded like they were trying to figure out what it was that Jayne wanted from me.

"Mom, I know what Jayne wants." I said. Mom looked at me and nodded.

"What is it?" she asked me seriously. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"My baby." I whispered, so quiet it was only for her to hear. She gasped and stared at me wide eyed.

"What the hell!?" mom screeched. I winced at the loud noise.

"She wants the baby because it would mean she has it, and I don't. And knowing her fake ass, she'll claim I promised her adoption of my child. And I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it because I'll be tired and delirious." I explained. Sei hissed and mom scowled at the wall.

"No way in fucking hell is that bitch going to take away my grandchild." mom hissed. Now, that one was just straight up new. Mom never cussed. That meant she was _pissed_.


	6. Chapter 6

All_**It Takes Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Six: What's Wrong?**

We all were sitting in the living room, practically holding our breathe as we waited for Aruto to come. Ikuto had called him after we figures out what my Step-slut Jayne wanted. And for what she wanted, well that was my unborn baby. Like hell was I gonna give her _my_ baby. She had three of her own!

"Amu, you need to sleep. It's late, you've been crying, and you haven't slept since six this morning." Mom said. Her voice was thick with worry and affection. it's true I was tired, but, seriously? I wanted to know what my freaking parents wanted to talk to Aruto about so bad.

"I'll be okay for a bit longer. I'll go to sleep after I see Aruto and eat something." I said. I knew my face was pale and sickly. I knew I looked dead on my feet. But there's now way I'm gonna just go to sleep right now!

"Okay. But say hi to Aruto-san, eat something, then go to sleep." Sei said. I nodded and sighed. Ikuto was sitting on the arm of the couch on my right, and my mom was at my left. Sei sat in a chair next to the couch. I heard the doorbell, and quickly got to the door to let Aruto in. He pulled me into a tight hug when he saw me. I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Amu, you should eat something then go to sleep. You look sick and tired." Aruto whispered to me.

"That's the plan. I'll eat something in a minute." I said, pulling back and leading him inside the house. He smiled at my parents.

"Amu, Ikuto, please go to the kitchen so we can talk privately." Mom said. I nodded and grabbed Ikuto's arm. We walked into the small kitchen and I went to the fridge. I pulled out a plate of leftovers from last night's dinner. I warmed it up, and began to eat. I only just realized how hungry I was when I took my first bite. Ikuto watched me eat in silence. I looked at him and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me, and I think I caught a startled expression, but it was gone before I cold do or say anything. He shook his head.

"Nothing." he murmured. I think I made a sad face, because he quickly grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. It was as if he was looking for something, and was scared to find it.

"Ikuto, what is the matter?" I asked him. My voice was slightly shaky, and totally and completely worried and scared. His eyes left mine for just a brief second as he studied my expression. He seemed so intent on something, and there was nothing he would tell me…

"It's not that important." he said softly. I shook my head, and hot tears stung my eyes.

"Why won't you say anything?" I whispered. I didn't really mean for him to hear, but he did. Ikuto pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered comforting words into my ear. I cried at his reaction. This sort of reaction from Ikuto meant something was up, and he didn't want me to know.

"If nothing is wrong, then why won't you talk to me?" I said in a broken whisper. Ikuto pulled away to looked me in the eyes again. I closed my eyes shut tight. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes and see nothing but a fear of something he might see in my own eyes.

"It's just…… I don't want you to worry. With all that's going on, what I've been thinking is just minute. Give me some time, and I'll tell you. I promise." he said in a soft and serious whisper. I nodded and opened my eyes again. He had a look of pure affection and pure pain. But I thought it would be best not to push it anymore. Especially with the problems with my dad and all.

"Okay." I whispered. I finished eating, then cleaned up. I felt even more tired now than I think I have ever felt before. I walked up the stairs to my room, and changed into my bed clothes. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. But, right now at this very moment, I didn't _want_ to sleep. I wanted to tell my mom about how Ikuto was acting strange, and I was so worried, it hurt. I never thought I would be so helpless in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Seven: What Was On His Mind.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screeching at me. I hissed at it, then moaned. My head hurt bad. It felt like somebody took my head and put in in a vice. I quickly changed my clothes and rushed down the stairs.

Mom was talking to a man in a fancy suit about Jayne. They looked at me, then mom motioned for me to come closer to her. I stood about two steps from where she sat when the man spoke up.

"Hello, I am Tashiro Kei. Your mother hired me to file a restraining order against a Mrs. Jayne Hinamori. It is, to my understanding, that she verbally abused you and your younger sister last night?" he made it sound like a question.

"Um, yeah. Jayne was yelling and screaming at me and Ami because we wanted her to leave. It took her thirty minutes of screaming at all of us before Ami and I got her to leave. But, she wants something from me. And it's something I'm not willing to give up. _Ever_." I said. He nodded and wrote something down.

"And may I ask what it is that she wants so terribly?" he said in a business voice. I smiled weakly at him.

"My baby." I said clearly. He gaped at me. "I was careless, and got pregnant. But that doesn't give her the right to take away my baby. I'm 18, and I can do what I want. I am, after all, a legal adult, right?" I said. He nodded and sighed.

"How can you be sure that is what she wants?" he asked me. I smiled strangely.

"Because, why else would she suddenly show up after 8 years of living in the U.S.? And how did she know I was pregnant when nobody told her?" I explained. It made perfect sense that she'd been keeping tabs on me.

"Okay. You make an excellent point. I'll file the paperwork when I get back to the office, and call you when a judge overlooks them." he said before standing to leave. Mom lead him to the door, and I laid back on the couch.

"That was very good, Amu. Tashiro-san said he might be able to get them escorted out of the country, and away from us." mom said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh, and Ikuto is waiting in the kitchen for you. He seems very serious." Mom added as she started up the stairs. I steered myself into the kitchen. And there he was. Looking much like he did just last night.

"Amu, I need to talk to you about something. It's important." he said. I sat down next to him and waited for him to continue.

"Well, remember how you said that when we graduate you said that there is no guarantee that we will stick to the promises we make to each other now? Well, I've been thinking about it. And you're right. But, that would be the problem," he said.

"That I'm right?" I asked. Okay, I was seriously confused.

"In a few ways. But, its mostly the fact that there seems to be only a few options for us. And I bet you can name all of them." he said, obviously urging me to talk.

"Um… I dunno." I confessed. "I'm really confused here, Ikuto." He looked at me with an intense gaze.

"Think." he urged. I groaned. So, fine. I thought.

"Um, so our options are, uh, oh, I don't know!" I moaned. Ikuto laughed some. I smiled at him and smiled innocently at him. He sighed.

"Do you want to know the two options?" he asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! What are they?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Marriage or just going away from each other." he said simply. I gasped. Marriage was a little permanent and just going away? No! I couldn't handle that!

"You can't leave me here alone! _No! _You can't!" I said in hysterical squeaks. I began to tug at me hair, my eyes wide but no tears fell. Ikuto grabbed my wrists and held me still.

"Who said I was leaving?" he asked in a gentle voice. I stared at him, my eyes so wide they hurt. He looked so serious and honest. I hugged him tightly and cried.

"Never leave me, please! Whatever you say or do, never leave me." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back tightly and nodded.

"I should probably do this the right way, huh?" he whispered. I smiled and pulled back to look at him. He pulled out a little black box with the letters "KJ" in small gold letters. I wiped my face dry and smiled.

"Amu, would you marry me?" he asked me. I smiled, nodded, and lunged at him. I caught his lips in mine and kissed him with all of my emotion. When we broke apart for air, I whispered to him.

"Of course I'll marry you, Ikuto. I love you more than anything right now." he smiled and slid the shiny silver diamond ring onto my finger.

"Now nothing can tear us apart. Nothing to ruin our family." he whispered and took my hand. He placed it on his cheek and rested his face in my hand. I smiled and moved my chair closer to his.

"Nothing would ever tear us apart." I told him in a soft voice. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"We should probably tell your parents about this." he said, holding up my hand that had the ring. I nodded and sighed.

"Easier said than done." I said. He nodded, and we left the kitchen with twin looks of hope and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

_When you're in high school, and your best friend is a hot collage guy, what do you do? Amu Hinamori asked herself that question the very night that she slept with her best friend, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Like all teen sex stories, Amu turns up pregnant. Considering abortion, Amu talks to her mom and step-dad. After cowering out of abortion, she considers adoption. Remembering that no person really wants to adopt anymore, she decides to keep the baby. Deciding is the easy part, telling everyone is complicated, but the hardest part is raising a child in high school. Amuto. _

**Chapter Eight: Wedding Day**

Okay, so remember how Ikuto proposed to me? Well, my mom was proud that Ikuto was working so hard to keep himself in my and the baby's lives. We were getting married TODAY. Only one month after his proposal. It's just going to be a small family and a few friends thing.

My mom planned the smallest ceremony possible. Oh, and my Step-slut Jayne, she's gone. She got really pissed after we told her we knew what she wanted, and she left the country. Everything is normal, except the whole "it's my wedding, get me the fuck outta here" stuff.

Gah. Sitting at a church while waiting for the wedding to start is not fun. Man, I'm getting delusional. I've been wanting this everyday since he proposed. I mean, I love him, he loves me, and we _are _gonna have a kid soon. Oh, and I get to graduate early! Ikuto's been in collage for three years and I'm a senior in high school. Isn't all of this fun? I had sex with my collage going boyfriend and got knocked up. Then, my dad and Step-slut, and their little urchin-things, came along and bothered us for two weeks. All they wanted was my baby! Ugh. Like hell.

I was wearing a strapless fade dress, which was dark grey, nearly black, at the top, by my chest. And it faded into white as it got farther down and reached the hem. My veil had little black and white flowers on it and the "waterfall" part was a light grey color with a black lace trim. I wore medium grey ballet flats, that didn't show. My hair was put up in a curly waterfall bun like style. My bangs her flat ironed, then curled. My lips had a shiny red gloss covering them, and my eyeliner was just noticeable, along with a shiny sliver-ish grey eye shadow. I had on a pair of small blue studs, and my mothers old diamond necklace. I borrowed Utau's white gold bracelet that had a cute, and complicated, design on it. I also had on a brand-new ring that my step-dad bought me. It rested on my middle finger, next to my engagement ring.

Ami, one of my bridesmaids, had on a light grey dress that went to mid-shin. It had a lacey dark grey trim. Her light brown hair was done in two long braids that reached her waist. The parts of her hair by her ear were curled and flat ironed at the tips. Her bangs were clipped neatly out of her face with small butterfly clips. She had on a pair of white dancing shoes. She was having a few friends dance with her after the ceremony. She wore a thin silver chain with a butterfly charm. Her earrings were dangly thing silver chains with little clear crystals that were about the size of a cell phone's number key. Her nails were painted a soft pink with white flower decals of them. All the other bridesmaids had on the same dress and shoes as her.

Rima, my maid-of-honor, adorned a spaghetti silver dress with a black lace under-dress that reached her elbows. The under-dress reached her knees, and the silver gown stopped just three or so inches before the black dress did. She wore a pair of flat ankle boots that were a black velvet with silver and white laces. Her hair stayed down, but what straight with curled tips. She wore a thin white gold chain with a quarter sized chunk of silver dangling from it. Small silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears. She wore silver and black metallic bracelets on both wrists, and a fancy silver anklet.

My mom had on her white kimono dress and jacket. It had a red flower design that went from the right shoulder to the end of her rib cage. A scarlet trim brought out the bright white of the dress. She had on white flats with red flower designs on her toes and heels. Her hair was up in a neatly curled ponytail. She wore a pair of silver earrings with two nearly identical pieces of glass dangling from the ends. Her necklace was a white gold chain with a shard of dulled glass attached to it.

"Mom! What time is it?" I asked my mother. She was looking out the door, and speaking quietly to somebody.

"Oh, just five more minutes until the ceremony starts, honey." she said in a rushed voice. I groaned. Five minutes? Ah, geez. Here I was, a nervous wreck, and I had to wait _five more minutes!?_ GOD!

"Oh-kay. Thanks." I replied. I sounded _way_ more calm than I felt. I sighed.

"Amu, it's time to get ready for everybody to walk out." Mom said. All my bridesmaids, Utau, Yaya, and Ami, lined up. The flower girl, Risa, Utau's little duckling (she follows her, and is her neighbor), took her place behind them. Rima and mom rushed out, and took their places. Sei came up to stand next to me. He took my arm gently, and I smiled nervously at him.

"Hey, you'll do great. Just concentrate on Ikuto, and you wont trip or anything." Sei whispered in my ear reassuringly. I nodded and smiled. A soft, and beautiful, song started and the bridesmaids walked out and smiled as people took pictures. The only thing that didn't match on the three where their bouquets- Utau had lavender roses and a thorn-less vine wrapped around them holding the wrap on the flowers. Yaya had honeysuckles and soft blue violets with a pretty gold and silver clasp holding the silk wrap in place. Ami had a bouquet of white roses and cherry blossoms. My bouquet was a combination of all of their bouquets and a few bits of lilies in it.

"Yeah, Thanks, dad." I mumbled. I saw my Step-slut, their sea urchin-things, and my dad in the back row of the church. I gasped.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to them, and Sei sighed.

"They wanted your father to hand you off, but your mother said no way. So they settled for just showing up." he said quickly, just before the Wedding March started to play. I took a deep breath, and put on my best smile. Everybody, and I mean _everybody_, was staring at the doorway. Sei led me out slowly and we walked down the aisle. I kept my eyes locked onto Ikuto's azure ones. I could see a few people at the altar fidgeting with either anxiety or joy. My smile went from plastic to warm at them. When we reached the altar, Ikuto had his hand extended out towards mine. I carefully walked up one step and grasped his hand. His smile was warm and loving. I could see nothing but happiness and love in the deep depths of his eyes. I hoped I mirrored his look.

The priest guy smiled at the two of us, and he began to speak. I kept my hands in Ikuto's and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" his words were loud and clear. I smiled.

"I do." I said without moving my eyes away from his. I felt his hands squeeze mine.

"Do you, Tsukyomi Ikuto, take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" I heard the words and I stared at Ikuto. He smiled at me then said,

"I do." I squeezed his hands tighter, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. The crowd of people seemed far away as I looked into his eyes. I could see Ami fidgeting in her obvious happiness. I saw my mother crying, and Sei smiling at us. I could see my Step-slut looked all choked up and my father looking happy and sad. Even the sea-urchins were quiet and blinking back tears. I tore my gaze from the crowd of smiling and crying people to look back into Ikuto's eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said just before Ikuto captured my lips in a quick, but passionate, kiss. By the time we broke the kiss, people were clapping and cheering at us. I smiled at everybody, and laughed along with Ikuto.


	9. Chapter 9

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

**Chapter Nine: It's About Time!**

Guess what? I'm nine months pregnant, married, and finished with high school. My doctor said that I'm due any day now, seeing as how it's June 14th, and all that. Well, yeah, doesn't this seem, like, perfect? Every girl's dream? Yeah, right. Maybe the whole married-to-a-hot-guy-who-has-a-rich-dad part is every girl's dream, but not the being 18, and pregnant part!

My little sister is more excited about all this than I am. She's kinda scaring me, with her staring at me with that weird look in her eye. Well, Ikuto is almost finished with collage, and he is going to take over his fathers company in a few years. He's excited about that, but I dunno if it's really all that interesting.

God. Fuck. I'm always tired and in a lazy feeling. Ikuto just laughs at me when I complain about it. We've already decided on our daughter- Akira.

"Amu-chan, what's the matter?" Rima asked me when she walked into the living room. Ikuto and I now have _**our very own mansion**_thanks to Tsukyomi Corp. It's a beautiful mansion, but it's a tad bit much for me. I grimaced and groaned at the sharp pain in my stomach.

"My stomach's killing me." I complained. Rima's eyes got wide for a second, but she just stayed quiet and got back onto her laptop.

"Amu, call Ikuto." Rima said suddenly. I looked at her briefly before scrunching my face up in pain.

"What?" my voice sounded breathy and pained. Rima shot up, grabbed the phone that was next to me, and dialed a few numbers. She ran off, talking into the phone. I was panting, groaning, and crying. My stomach was killing me. Next thing I knew, I was in a car. I saw the tall building that was called the local hospital.

"Rima, what's going on!?" I heard a voice yell from the cell phone next to her ear. She replied quickly before hanging up. She looked at me with wide eyes and a scared face.

"Amu-chan, shh. Ikuto's on his way over." Rima tried to sooth me, but her shaky voice didn't help it at all. All I could manage was a grunt and nod before screaming out in raw pain. Rima screamed out in shock and yelled at somebody outside of the car. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, and my stomach was in much worse pain than it was just before I blacked out. I heard talking and strained to hear.

"…. what do you mean?" I think it was Ikuto's voice.

"Her body is too weak for a traditional birth. She's got to have a C-Section or the baby will die." mom?

"Dammit!" I heard Ikuto hiss. I groaned in pain and all talking ceased. The two, my mother and husband, walked into the room. My mom had wet and red eyes, and Ikuto looked angry and frustrated.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to forget the conversation that just happened.

"Amu, sweetie, you need to make a decision. It's very important, and I don't want you to regret it." Mom said in a nervous voice. Ikuto grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"What is it?" I asked. Mom took a deep breathe.

"You need to decide whether to have a C-Section to save your child, or have a traditional birth and possibly die." mom choked. I sighed and thought.

"C-Section." I said without looking at anything in particular.

"Why?" a doctor asked as she came in.

"A C-Section means that the baby and I will live. If something is wrong and I can't do a traditional birth, then a C-Section is the automatic form of birth. No consult from the mother is needed, just the command from the doctor." I said, remembering research Rima did for me.

"Good job, Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Now, we need to prep you for the C-Section, and then we'll take you in for the operation." she said, nodding to them before leaving to talk to a few nurses at a desk.

"Amu, sweetie, are you sure?" mom asked me. I smiled weakly at her.

"Yes, I am. I want the baby, and I want to live. This is what's best." I said, patting her hand and smiling. Just then, ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Dr. Kurashima hurried into the room.

"Amu! Oh my god, Rima called and told me you started going into labor, and, and-" Ran gushed, her pink eyes wide and flailing her arms around wildly.

"Miki, please calm her down!" I said, looking away from my crazy friend. Ikuto stood next to my bed, his face was pale and he looked scared. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He looked into my eyes, and smiled. I knew everything was going to be okay as long as I had Ikuto. It had to be.

The doctor returned with a few nurses following her. The nurses politely shooed my family away from me, and took me away from them. I felt Ikuto's hand slip from mine. It felt as if part of me was slipping away as well."Now, don't worry, Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Dr. Takashi will take very good care of you and your baby." One of the nurses said as we entered a room. I don't remember much of what they where doing, and before I knew it, I was out.

---

**End of this chapter.I'm trying to keep it at 2-3 pages per chapter, so sorry if this is short.**

**AT LEAST I UPDATED.**

**Everybody who gave me suggestions, or just reviewed, will be thanked in chapter eleven, which will be the final chapter.**

**If you want me to write a sequel, let me know. I'm kinda stuck in the middle. **

**I wanna write one, to continue the story, but, I dunno.**

**I already have a title for it, and all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Locket-Chan**


	10. Last Chapter!

**All** _It Takes __**Is a **__**Boy and a Girl**_

**Chapter Ten: Sweet Sacrifices.**

_A dream is like a silent wish. What we want our lives to be like. What we want our worlds to mirror. Nothing can change this, and nothing can smear your dreams._

"_Mommy, Akira's being mean to mean!" a small child whined as she saw his mother. The child had shaggy blue locks that reached just past his neck. His eyes where large; the color of honey. A young woman with long, waist-length pink hair and large, bright honey colored eyes, turned around to look at her son._

"_Ace! I thought you played with Miyu and not Akira." the woman questioned her son._

"_But Miyu and Akira are with Daddy!" Ace whined, tugging his mothers long black skirt. The woman bent down to her young child's height and smiled._

"_And you wanna be with Daddy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. The boy nodded vigorously. She laughed, and took the boys hand."Then let's go see Daddy." she said, leading the boy through the large mansion. She left the spacious kitchen and entered the large living room. There, the television was playing an anime and toys were scattered about the room. In the next room, a couch sat against the wall, holding two children, both entranced by their father's actions. The young man in the room was playing his violin. The sound was soft, sweet, and loving. His azure hair covered his closed eyes. He stood tall, back facing the children, as if he didn't know they where there, which he didn't._

"_Akira, come here." the woman whispered to the oldest child. A girl with long, light purple hair and sapphire eyes looked at her mother. The girl was now five, and was an exact copy of her mother's personality. The other child, Miyu, had short pink hair and deep blue eyes. Miyu and Ace where twins, at the age of three._

"_Yes, Mommy?" Akira asked. The woman smiled and gestured for her to look at her twin siblings._

"_They look so happy, don't they? Your brother wants to be with Daddy. How about you help me in the kitchen to make some sweets for desert?" she suggested, reaching her hand out to the little girl._

"_Okay." the girl said, taking her mother's hand and going into the kitchen again. _

"_Mommy, when are Grandma and Grandpa coming over?" the girl asked, helping her mother move ingredients around to the best convenience._

"_They said at about six. So, about two hours. Plenty of time to finish making desert and dinner." she replied, starting to make the cake and parfait._

_About an hour later, desert was finished, and cooling, with dinner was half finished. The woman and daughter where laughing at the mess they made._

"_Let's hurry and clean this mess up. Your Aunt should be here soon." She said, helping the child wipe up the counter and wash the dishes. After fifteen minutes of washing, laughing, and loud clanking, the kitchen was clean once again._

"_Go get everybody else, and change. I'm gonna finish dinner." she said, ushering the child out of the kitchen. When she returned to the stove, a man entered the kitchen quietly. Children quickly cleaned up their mess in the living room, and ran to change into clean clothes. He walked up to her and hugged her waist. She looked up for a second; then smiled._

"_This would have freaked me out seven years ago." she said, continuing to cook at the stove._

"_Seven years ago, you where only fifteen." he pointed out to her. She shrugged and sighed._

"_My dad is gonna kill me when we tell him I'm pregnant. Again." she said, shaking her head._

"_No. He's gonna kill _me_. Besides, my dad won't be too happy, either." he said, laughing at her._

"_Ikuto, we can't dance around the truth any longer. _Both_ our parents will kill us. Besides, can we even _handle_ another?" she asked, looking behind her at the living room, where three children sat on the couch, watching their anime, laughing and play fighting with each other._

"_Well, Amu, if we try hard enough, we can. We've done this twice, the second time we had two. I think we can handle a fourth." Ikuto said, moving away and sitting at a chair that stood next to a small table. Amu laughed, and sighed._

"_We can, I know that. But, them? Akira looks like she's gonna go insane if when she learns she has to share you with more kids." she said, turning to face him and leaning on the counter next to the stove._

"_Well, she's five. What can you expect from her? Besides, hasn't Ace been bothering us for a little sibling, anyways?" Ikuto asked, looking at his son from his seat._

"_Yeah, he has. But that doesn't mean anything, you know." Amu pointed out._

"_Well, there's no turning back now. Besides, you're an adult now. You can do whatever you want." Ikuto stated. Amu nodded, and turned to finish dinner._

"_Damn. Everybody's gonna be here soon." Amu cursed silently. Akira wondered into the kitchen and looked at her mother._

"_Mommy, you go change. Daddy and me will finish dinner. Right, Daddy?" Akira said, looking at her father. Ikuto sighed, then nodded. He stood, and lifted Akira up._

"_Go change. Your shirt is covered with cake batter." Ikuto said. Amu kissed him on the cheek before hurrying up the stairs to their room. The room was painted off-white, with only a few things in it- a king sized bed, two nightstands, a plasma TV, their dresser, a bookshelf, and two chairs. They had a walk-in closet and a large bathroom._

_Amu changed out of her long black skirt and loose black blouse, into a red and black tank top, a pair of loose black jeans, and a thin black jacket. She put her long hair in a low ponytail after washing her face. She sighed, and walked back down the stairs. Miyu exited one of the room, quickly shutting the door. She looked at Amu._

"_Hi, Mommy." she said. Amu shot her a confused look, pushing open the bedroom door. Inside, the bedroom was a disaster. All the toys covered the floor. Miyu's dolls where tossed around, all over the place. The bed sheets where haphazard. Clothes lay about on the ground, covering more toys and dolls. This was only Miyu's half of the room. On Ace's half, more toys and clothes where there. His mattress wasn't even in the right place._

"_Miyu, what happened?" Amu asked, half scared to find out._

"_Well, I was looking for my clean dress, and Ace was looking for his nice shoes…" she said in her cute little baby voice. Amu picked up her three year old, and smiled._

"_I'll help the two of you clean later." she said, walking downstairs with the child in her arms. She set Miyu down next to Ace on the large white couch. She entered the kitchen to see Ikuto cleaning Akira's face._

"_What happened?" Amu asked, slight déjà vu striking her. Ikuto looked over at her, then pointed to the soapy mess on the floor and counter. Akira's face, hair, and dress was soaked and bubbly. Her eyes were red, and tears stung her eyes._

"_Mommy!" she whimpered, running to Amu, and hugging her legs tightly. Ikuto looked helpless. Amu bent down to the five year olds height._

"_Aki, sweetie, let's go wash you up," Amu said sweetly to the child. Akira nodded and continues to cry. "Ikuto, you can, um, call Kana to help you with dinner." she smiled at him, and he nodded. Amu lead the crying child upstairs, and into her bedroom._

"_Honey, are you okay?" Amu asked, sitting her down on the large mattress. Akira nodded weakly, and mumbled something. Amu smiled at her before getting a clean washcloth from the bathroom. The dampened washcloth cleaned the stinging soap from little Akira's eyes. Amu slipped out to get her daughter a new dress for the night. When Amu returned to the master bedroom, Akira was in the bathroom, washing her face in the sink. Amu smiled and helped her daughter dry her face and take off the outfit she wore. She helped her pull on a small black dress that puffed out just the right amount in dark red and green colors._

"_Mommy, am I going to get in trouble for messing up the kitchen?" Akira asked, right as the doorbell rang. Amu shook her head, and walked her daughter out of the room. When they reached the end of the stairs-_

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ikuto, my baby, and my mother. I smiled. Then I saw the second child in my mother's arms.

"Mom…?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Twins. A boy and girl." mom answered me quietly.

"What do you want to name them?" Ikuto asked me. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Miyu for the girl. And….. Ace for the boy." I replied. Ikuto smiled at me and nodded. Mom handed me the baby in the pink blanket- my Miyu.

"It didn't work out…" I whispered. Ikuto raised his eyebrows at the statement. I just shook my head. Miyu had light pink hair, and Ace had dark blue. Just like from my dream. Now, there was the fact that I need my Akira. The planned child we where to have. But, instead, the twins came first. A sweet sacrifice. A few more years before I can have my Akira, then a few years later, the new baby I want.

"Dreams may be just our subconscious wishes, but they sometimes come true if you have faith in it." Mom said. I looked at her, startled. She just smiled knowingly.

I smiled and sighed. Everything was perfect. Jayne was gone. I was with my babies and husband. Nothing was going wrong.

.

**OMG!**

**I'm sorry I took soooo long to finish this.**

**I'm about to start a sequel! : )**

**Thanks EVERYBODY for all your reviews, PMs, and of course, for reading!!!**

**The sequel will be titled "Timeless Adventures," for all of you who want to read it.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**--Locket-Chan**


End file.
